


Snow Angels

by The Key To Imagine (whiskeywit)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeywit/pseuds/The%20Key%20To%20Imagine
Summary: Title: Snow AngelsRating: PG-13Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles and I'll never will.Word count: 912A/N: 8th of December fic. I know it's two weeks early but I don't know whether I'll be able to cope with this by then. I tend to get a bit emotional these weeks of the year. :) I hope you like it. x





	

**Author's Note:**

> Backup of old fic originally posted to the Beatles community JohnheartPaul, currently residing on key_to_imagine, currently in locked status. Summary contains the header as is on the LJ post.
> 
> Originally posted pre 28 DECEMBER 2008.

Snow angels

 

He shivered. It was cold outside, as it had been snowing most days the previous week. The world was still covered under a white sheet, although here and there it had melted. He passed by a meadow in which children had been playing; there were snow angels spread across it, everywhere, splattered like paint and it looked ghostly with the grass frozen so they had coloured white. As it was only early in the morning, the world was still silent – fast asleep.

A sigh escaped his lips. It was incredible how quiet everything was, not only for the people, but also for him. Accepting everything had been strangely easy – although he was feeling very sad right now. 

He was walking through the meadows, spent what seemed like forever and yet such a short while. His sense of time seemed to fade, but eventually dusk started to fall upon the fields, and a car pulled over. 

This was the moment he'd been waiting for, he instinctively knew.

He sat down on the passenger's seat, not bothering to open the door because it wasn't necessary anyway. The man in the control seat was familiar to him, a long-lost friend. Except for that he hadn't been a friend, but a lover and a soul mate, and they would be connected forever, even now this had happened.

The man looked devastated. He had buried his face in his hands, and had started to sob. John swung his arm around him, trying to pull him close but it was impossible, and he knew it. The past night he'd spent in Yoko's company and it had been frustrating how he hadn't been able to talk to her, or comfort her with the idea of him still being around. Even if it was just for a little while. Now he was here, to soothe Paul; who, even though they hadn't seen each other in years, still was such a big part of his life. 

To see him sitting here, completely broken like this, hurt John. It was the reason for his own sorrow, but he knew he would have to leave it behind soon. Yoko had at least known he loved her, it had been easy. Paul didn't, the last time they had uttered the words to each other had been over a decade ago. 

He felt how he was starting to loose touch with the world as he knew it. The sounds were fading every now and then, and he would have to be quick. He tried to open the dashboard drawer, but his hand went right through the material, he didn't have a grasp on it any longer. Then he fished the envelope out of his pocket, containing two letters and a picture. One letter was written a long time ago, but had never been sent. It expressed the love he felt for Paul, and although at the time he'd thought Paul would never get to read it, he thought this was the time. The other was new, written only the day before yesterday, and the day before everything went wrong. He'd meant for it to put it on the post, but he'd never had the chance any more. It said he still loved Paul, more than anything in the world. He'd carefully avoided Yoko's name; he couldn't possibly compare the feelings he had for either of them.

Finally, the picture was one of the two of them together. They were laughing, laying in the Austrian snow and making snow angels. His plan had been to send it along with the new letter, even before this happened. An invite for Christmas had been written on the back, along with the invite to make snow angels again. The picture itself was a memory of the great times they'd had, not just in Austria but also at other moments. 

He carefully lay it in the dashboard drawer, and as he watched his own hand disappear, he also noticed he was getting paler. A strong force wanted him to go outside, and he could feel the light shining at his side, rather than see it. 

Next to him Paul was still weeping.

John leant towards him, pressing a kiss to his lips. It felt empty, without Paul returning it, or even noticing it. Even though, the man sighed when John pulled back. He whispered 'goodbye' in Paul's ear. 

Then he got out of the car, and without looking back he walked into the meadow and waited. Soon after he heard the sound of a car pulling up, and after some time the sound of its motor was gone completely, lost in the wind that had started to blow. 

As the snowflakes were starting to fall again, John could feel himself disappear. The light on the other side warmed him, and welcomed him. He knew that if he took one step in the direction of it, he'd be gone. For one last time, as now he dared to, he looked back. Paul was living somewhere in the distance, and however much he'd like to visit him one more time, he knew it wasn't possible. He would have to wait until Paul would come to him instead. Somewhere in the far distance he could hear a cry for help, shouting out its love for John.

He stepped towards the light, and could feel how the warmth now completely overwhelmed him, and everything was peaceful and good. 

Then, finally, John Lennon smiled.


End file.
